When the Mind Wanders
by Innoverse
Summary: This is going to be all of the random stuff that I dream up during the day time. It'll be comprised of one-shots and drabbles, possibly two-shots if that ever happens. Uses character from PJATO and HoO. Rated T for future stories. Lots of humor!


**Hey, everybody! So, this is just going to be a collection of all of my random Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus drabbles. Tell me your favorites in the reviews, and leave suggestions! I'll give credit. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Rick's stories, even if I would love too.**

* * *

**_- Batman: Piper's POV -_**

"Piper! Jason! Annabeth! Look!"

Piper looked up from where she was hammering bolts into the hull of the unfinished _Argo II_ with Jason and Annabeth. Leo—bless his ADHD self—was swinging from a harness, hammering bolts that you couldn't reach from the ground. He was clearly having a ton of fun with it, spinning around and doing flips in mid-air. He lowered down near us.

"Dude, I'm like Batman!" Jason raised an eyebrow. Then, he promptly reached over and in one movement unclasped the harness from Leo. Leo dropped onto the ground next to him, landing flat on his back.

"Now you're Robin."

**_- New Girlfriend: Annabeth's POV -_**

She watched eagerly as Percy pushed through the crowd of Romans, grinning like a maniac, and running straight towards Annabeth. Finally, after so long...

He was only a few feet away from her when his shoe caught the edge of his toga, and sent him face-first onto the ground in front of her feet. She stared down at him. And started laughing.

He picked himself up off the ground, blushing. "Shut up..."

"I guess you've found yourself a new girlfriend, then," she said.

His eyebrows scrunched. "What? No!"

"So you're telling me you didn't just have a date with the floor?"

**_- Jackson: Leo's POV -_**

The seven of the prophecy were gathered on the deck of the Argo, lazing around and doing random things in between monster attacks. Annabeth was reading a book, Jason and Percy were sparring while Piper watched, Frank and Hazel were discussing the different gods, and Leo was contentedly digging through his ever-growing pile of scrap metal.

He was making tiny automatons—little horses, birds, and butterflies that flapped their wings—when the strangest though occurred to him.

He looked over at Percy and Jason, then asked, "Are you related to Michael Jackson?"

Percy faltered, and Jason sent his sword over the railing of the deck. It landed in the ocean with a loud _splash! _Everyone turned to stare at Leo.

"What?" he asked meekly. "It's just a question..."

Percy glared at him a little. "What do _you_ think?"

**_- Claiming: Jason's POV -_**

War Games was going as usual. I was with Third, Fourth, and Fifth—we were defending on this particular occasion. I was stationed on the top of the huge wall with Reyna. It was her first War Games, so she was clinging to me like gum on the bottom of a desk.

"What do we do up here?" she asked. I sighed for the millionth time.

"We keep out First and Second," I said. "It's not rocket science, Reyna."

"They're coming!" she screeched, pointing down the wall. I looked down, and sure enough, they were scaling the wall, climbing ropes that they had slung over Bobby's water cannon. Great.

They swamped us before we had time to react, wounding defenders and even knocking people over the wall. I stood in front of Reyna, determined not to let her get banged up her first Games. That would make for some good memories.

A First-Cohort soldier came at me, swinging his gladius. Normally, most people in the other cohorts wouldn't come after me with a sword. They knew better. But this guy must have been feeling cocky, since he started swinging the blade right at me.

I unsheathed my gladius, and deflected his first strike. He tried to take a stab at Reyna behind me, but she kicked the blade away with the toe of her shoe. He swung at me, and this time I was a little slow, and it connected solidly with my breastplate.

I stumbled backward, this guy had a mean swing. Before I knew it, I hit the low barrier that was at the edge of the wall. He swung again, and I lost my balance. I tumbled over the side.

I expected an eagle to snatch me out of the sky—but they were to pre-occupied with snatching other legionaries. I kept falling.

As I saw the upcoming ground, I thought sarcastically, _What a heroic way to die._

Just I braced myself to the hit the ground, the wind died in my ears. I opened my eyes to find myself hovering a few feet above the ground—_flying_. What...?

The entire battlefield went silent. Everyone stared at me as I squirmed in the air, trying to figure out what the heck was going on and how to get down. I still hadn't been claimed yet—even though I'd been here since I was two, so this was completely baffling. Was I doing this?

Suddenly I dropped to the ground, hitting face first. I pulled myself up off the ground, spitting the dirt out of my mouth. I looked around and realized everyone was staring above my head, and we were all bathed a strange yellow light.

I looked up. Above me, there was a spinning holographic symbol—a claiming sign. It was golden, an eagle with it's talons outstretched with a lightning bolt in the background. I swallowed hard.

"Ave, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

* * *

**That last one was a little long, but hey, I'm not complaining! Hope you liked. More drabbles to come! :)**


End file.
